Queen Bee
by whoreofsteel
Summary: With high school comes adventure. With adventure comes disaster. Sakura only hopes she can keep up. (AU KHS!fic)
1. And So It Begins

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

* * *

**Queen Bee**  
_And So It Begins_

"Hey, _Forehead_!"

Sakura's brow twitched. "Yes, Ino-_pig_," she snarled, nearly crushing the can of beer in her hand. Ino, her face tinged red from alcohol, only giggled and grabbed her pink-haired friend by the elbow. "C'mon, play beer pong with me! You're not drunk enough and I need a partner!" Sakura sighed and agreed, albeit reluctantly. "Only if we actually play with beer, not - "

"WOO! ALRIGHT, I GOT SOME GEORGI. LET'S GET THIS GAME STARTED!"

"...liquor."

Ino proceeded to drag Sakura through the crowd of sweaty teenagers until they emerged in front of a beer-stained ping pong table. Just as they approached, the current contestants let out a whoop and a groan, simultaneously.

"That's right! You can't beat me and teme! Dattebayo! What is that Sasuke, five games now? Six? A HUNDRED?!"

Ino rolled her eyes and snorted, drawing the attention of the boisterous blonde boy and his partner, the ever-so-sultry Sasuke. "Prepare for your reign of madness to end, Naruto! Forehead and I challenge thee!" She pointed an accusing finger at him, who in turn cackled and tossed her some cups. "So be it! But don't cry when we _shut you out_!"

As much as she tried, Sakura couldn't help but join in the fun - the two were just so contagious, and she was more than a little tipsy. So she narrowed her eyes and snatched the half-full bottle of liquor from Ino's hand and thrust it forward. "Touché, good sir, but we're raising the stakes! None of that beer folly. Be a real man now!"

Naruto's eyes shined and his grin widened to epic proportions. "That's what I'm talkin' about! Dattebayo!" Sakura popped the cap off the bottle and continued to pour just an ounce - not even - into the cups, and was almost knocked over when Ino grabbed the bottle out of her hand. "C'mon, Sakura, don't be a puss!" She proceeded to double the amount in each of the cups, then walk over to the boys' side and do the same. She screwed the cap back on, put it on the table next to them, and grabbed a ping pong ball out of the cup of water in the middle.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Sasuke was not really one for parties. Yes, he was a teenager boy and he liked to get drunk and listen to music with pounding bass lines as much as the next guy, but the immense crowd of people in Naruto's basement was a bit excessive - and he knew there were even more upstairs, so there really was no escape. The only place where there was an inch of space to stretch out was around the beer pong table, so when Naruto begged him to be his partner for the night, he was very willing to comply. They had lasted a while, too. For at least a half hour, the two of them had beat every team to challenge them - not that it surprised Sasuke. He didn't lose.

So when Naruto's female counterpart and her pink-haired friend approached the table with a bottle of vodka and their game faces on, Sasuke was very confident that this match would be like the others. Quick and easy, on to the next one. He leaned against the wall as the two blondes bickered and set up, and didn't even blink when Ino actually got the ball in.

It was just one. Whatever.

As Naruto choked down his drink, Sakura took the plate next, and the ball skirted the edge of a cup and fell. He let out a tiny chuckle and caught it on the first bounce.

"FOREHEAD! COME ON, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!"

"Right, right! Sorry, next time I'll get it."

_Doubt it. _

He tossed the ball easily, meeting the girls' eyes just as the ball swished into a cup. The blush that darkened their faces when he smirked at them only made it that much more satisfying. While he had no interest in pursuing a relationship with any of the girls in his school - or at least that's what he'd tell himself and everyone else _no matter what even if there was a gun to his head_ - Sasuke couldn't help but enjoy the effect he had on them. He was very aware of his good looks, not to mention his talent in sports _and_ academics. He didn't think that made him cocky. Just self-confident.

Sakura took the shot of Georgi with ladylike ease, though her squinted eyes betrayed the sour taste. "Alright! Here we go!" Naruto jumped up and down a couple of times, jogged in place, and stretched his arms. Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe, just go."

"If you say so!" Just like that, Naruto let the ball fly, and it landed way to the right of the table with a disappointed _clunk_. "Dammit, teme! That's what you get for rushing me!" The girls exchanged high-fives, and Ino retrieved the wayward ball. Sakura cracked her knuckles and grinned. "Prepare for your downfall, Naruto!"

The ball flew - and landed in a cup. The blonde girl followed suit, and soon Naruto and Sasuke had two cups to drink, and a forfeited turn.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. He picked up the cups, fished the balls out, and offered one to Sasuke. "Cheers?"

* * *

As the boys took their shots in defeat, Ino leaned over and began to whisper to Sakura conspiratorially, "hey...whaddya say we make this game a little more interesting?"

Intrigued, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? How so, my sneaky little harpy?"

"Well..."

Ino whispered the plan into her ear and the two erupted into giggles.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO PLANNING, HUH? DATTEBAYO!"

Ino turned to face their opponents, a hand on her hip and a confident grin in place.

"We'd like to make a bet."

* * *

As soon as Ino said the words, Sasuke knew they were in trouble. Years of being friends with the two giggly girls had taught them that when they put their heads together, nothing good came out of it. He vaguely remembered the time where they had insisted they go camping in the woods, lovingly nicknamed the Forest of Death by the kids at their school, and...well, all in all, Sakura's hair was much shorter when they left, Ino had a cracked tooth, Naruto favored a concussion, and they all had an unreasonable fear of centipedes.

There was nothing he could do, though - Naruto had already taken the bait.

"Yeah! What's your wager?!"

He felt fear bloom in his stomach as the girls' smiles suddenly became less cheery, and more..._evil_.

"If we win..."

"Yeah?! Just say it! I'll do it no matter what, dattebayo!"

Sakura snorted. "You'll regret that."

Ino poked her friend in the ribs before continuing.

"You have to kiss Hinata. In front of Neji."

Naruto blanched.

Sasuke's head fell onto his hand. He knew it.

"But...that's..."

"What'sa matter, Naruto? You said you'd do it! No matter what!" Sakura's tone was playful, but her eyes meant business.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

Ino let out a dramatic sigh. "Oh well, Forehead, I guess he's not up to it. Shoulda figured. Naruto just doesn't have the balls..." The two girls shook their heads, staring disapprovingly at the pair across the table.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was still stuttering over his words and turning steadily more pale, and back at the girls. Then back to Naruto, and...oh, damn it all.

As the girls picked up the balls to continue the game, he interrupted them with a hand. "Aa."

They paused, and looked at Sasuke hopefully. "What...what happens if _we_ win?" Naruto perked up at the question, clearly having not thought of that earlier. Ino smiled kindly.

"Well, since we picked your dare, we figured we'd let you pick ours."

Naruto didn't miss a beat.

"STRIP DOWN TO YOUR UNDERWEAR AND RUN THROUGH THE WHOLE PARTY DATTEBAYO!"

The basement, which had previously been full of raucous yelling and laughing, quieted down. Sasuke cringed as all heads turned to them. Sakura looked horrified, and Ino's face was stony as she reached down to her bottle of vodka, slowly pulled the cap off, and took a violent swig. Without even breaking eye contact with the boys, Sakura held her hand out for the bottle and copied Ino, then handed it back to be put down safely. They blinked simultaneously. Glanced at each other, nodded, and then -

"Fine."

* * *

**a/n:** Phew. Thank you for reading, please leave a review and also favorite and love me forever thanks! I've got the first few chapters basically written, so expect an update about once a week. I am sorta kinda loosely basing this off the UK television show Skins, but only in the sense that they're teenagers who like to party and get into a lot of shit (hard drugs? uhhh).  
The rating is T, but if I end up in forbidden territory, I will bump it up.


	2. The Bathroom

**Queen Bee**  
_The Bathroom_

Suddenly the beer pong table was the most popular place to stand, making Sasuke's reason for being there null. Unfortunately, he was stuck. The game raged on, and although the bet had nothing to do with him (he was grateful that the girls recognized how uncomfortable and angry he'd be if he had to do something embarrassing), he couldn't help but feel for Naruto, who with every missed cup, was becoming paler and paler by the second. The idea of kissing Hinata had flustered him, obviously, and the thought of Neji witnessing it had him praying for his life. His game just wasn't on point, and Sasuke tried his hardest to make up for it.

It just wasn't enough.

Soon, they were down to one cup, and Sakura had already landed her ball in. The girls had clearly been affected by Naruto's perverted wager, but if anything, it made them more determined. They stood triumphantly with two cups in front of them, cheeks flushed from the alcohol but eyes hard with resolve, and Ino visibly inhaled and tossed the ball.

* * *

Sakura _knew_ it had been a good idea to keep her phone charged. She and Ino led a crowd of eager onlookers up the stairs and she whipped out her cell phone, camera already at the ready. Poor, unsuspecting Hinata was perched cutely on the slouchy leather couch in Naruto's living room, caught up in quiet conversation with her equally shy friend, Shino. A few steps ahead of the two girls, Naruto looked a mess. He kept shooting them glances, as if to say _are you sure_? Each time, Ino gave him a sharp nod. When they were at a reasonable distance, Sakura tossed her phone to Ino with a look of understanding and danced off to find Neji, who was never too far away from his socially awkward cousin.

Sure enough, at the other end of the room he stood, engaged in conversation with his boisterous friend Lee - or at least, Lee was talking, and Neji sort of seemed to be listening. "Neji! My friend!" He turned his pale eyes on her, looking almost relieved that someone had interrupted Lee. As she approached, Sakura couldn't help but admire his angled features and feather-soft chocolate hair. Really, those long locks had always been nicer than hers, a fact she had come to accept, but still resented him for. She slung an arm around his sculpted shoulders, inwardly approving as they tensed.

"Haruno. You're drunk."

"I _am_! But wait, it gets better! Come with me, you fine piece of ass!"

Without waiting for an answer, she stumbled back to the couch, dragging Neji along behind her. She met Ino's eyes and grinned, and Ino gave Naruto a shove, lifting the phone to eye level. "You're up, lover boy!"

The scenario was really too good to be true. Hinata, innocent girl that she was, did not expect the kiss until it was already upon her. Her face turned so red Sakura was sure she was going to faint, but Neji had good reflexes. Almost as soon as he realized what was happening, he had vaulted over the couch and delivered a swift kick to Naruto's groin, resulting in sincere applause from the audience. The blonde broke contact with the nearly comatose Hinata and fell to the floor with a moan. Hinata collapsed against the back of the couch, eyes wide in disbelief, and Neji and Shino stood over her, fanning her and glaring at anyone who tried to approach.

Sakura didn't remember falling to the floor, but she ended up there, wiping tears of mirth from her cheeks. Ino hauled her up by her elbow and they moved to tend to Naruto. Since his collapse, he had managed to doze off - most definitely a result of the alcohol. The girls lifted him up, slinging his arms over each of their shoulders and struggling towards the stairs.

After a lot of grunting, pushing and lifting, they managed to drag Naruto to his bedroom door...only to open the door to a highly inappropriate scene. "Uh...Jiraiya's room?"

"Jiraiya's room."

The next door yielded the same results. Sakura couldn't help but think of what Naruto's godfather would say if he knew what was going on his bedroom. It definitely wouldn't be along the lines of what a _normal_ adult would say.

The girls stood outside the master bedroom, contemplating where to go next. "The...bathtub is pretty spacious?" Ino shook her head even as the words left her mouth. "I need a fuckin' drink."

* * *

After Naruto's debacle with the Hyuuga's, the crowd in the area had thickened considerably, partygoers curious to know what had transpired. As such, Sasuke was separated from his sloppy friend, and as much as he wanted not to, he couldn't help but be concerned about where Naruto ended up...and how his testicles were. His first thought was to check the boy's bedroom, but before he could take a step towards the stairs, he was intercepted by a group of girls vying for his attention.

He recognized a couple of them as girls he went to school with, and vaguely heard them introducing him to their other friends. "Hn." As he stumbled away with a nod in their direction, one grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Aw, Sasuke-kun! You're drunk! Don't worry, honey, I'll take care of ya!"

_Oh_.

* * *

The bathtub in the master bathroom of Naruto's house had enough of a lip on each side that Sakura could sit comfortably across the top, her back supported by a pillow swiped from the linen closet. Naruto himself slept soundly in the tub, another stolen pillow underneath his head. Ino was perched on the toilet seat with a bottle of whiskey in her hands. Sakura didn't ask where she got it.

"I wonder where everyone else is," she mumbled, more to herself.

"Last I saw, Lee was doing a ridiculous amount of pushups in honor of Naruto's sacrifice - "

"Kid needs to fucking lay off the drugs."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, Chouji is _probably_ in the kitchen, and I wouldn't be surprised if Shikamaru was, too. And Kiba? I'm ninety percent sure he was the one doing the nasty in the bedroom."

Sakura pointedly didn't ask about Sasuke. But she didn't have to.

"I think I saw Ami - you know, the bitch with the terrible dye job - hanging off Sasuke's arm, but we were a flight up, so..."

There was a flash of pink and the sound of a door slamming. Ino blinked and looked around lazily before reaching over and patting Naruto on the head, with more force than necessary. "Looks like it's just you and me, buddy..."

* * *

Sasuke had had just about enough. After the black-haired girl dragged him over to the couch, the girls had gotten involved in a discussion that was apparently _very_ funny, seeing as they couldn't stop giggling. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands, suddenly very aware of how drunk and miserable he was.

From his position, he didn't get to see a lot of what occurred next. It took him a while before he even noticed that one of the girls - the one who had grabbed him - was standing in front of him and looking _very_ confrontational. Her shrill voice was enough to make his head hurt.

"Sasuke-kun is drunk! _I'm_ taking care of him!"

"It doesn't look like you're doing much to make him feel better."

He looked up at that - Sakura's sarcastic drawl was unmistakable. Deep within him, a pathetic voice yelled, "savior!" She caught his eye and winked. Or blinked. He couldn't tell, really.

"Anyway, his dog is in labor so we need to go now." He watched, as if from a third-person perspective, as Sakura shouldered past the crowd of girls, grabbed him by the elbow - ouch, god, he'd have bruises there later - and stalked off, stumbling up the stairs with him in tow. When they reached the top, he came to a realization and stopped dead.

"Sakura...I don't have a dog. And if I did, what would it be doing here? This isn't...a dog place."

The look on her face as she looked over her shoulder at him was somewhat amused, but more importantly than that, really pretty. _Really_. He blamed it on the drunk vision. "I know, Sasuke-kun. Come on, Ino and Naruto are hiding out in the pervert's bathroom. We have pillows and stuff."

That was enough for him. They came to Jiraiya's room and she gestured at him to be quiet, slowly opening the door and beginning to tip-toe through. He wasn't sure who she was so concerned about being quiet for, until he heard a familiar groan coming from the bed. Two distinct lumps he hadn't noticed before shifted, and a gravelly voice muttered, "Whozzat...Sak'ra? You can come play too..."

Sakura snorted lightly. "Goodnight, Kiba."

They reached the bathroom before and knocked twice. Ino's voice was cautious as she answered, "who's there?"

"Me. Open up, I have the boy." Sasuke furrowed his brow. The boy? Who was the boy?

The door clicked and Sakura swung it open and stood aside. "Come on in."

The sight he walked into was almost too good to be true. In the middle of the bathroom was a large pile of pillows, some looking very expensive. Naruto lay comatose in the large bathtub, sucking his thumb and snuggling up to one of the shabbier pillows. Sprawled across the sink was Ino, who held a bottle loosely in one hand and her phone in the other. She saluted them lazily and half-slurred, "everyone said they'd join us soon. This bathroom will be poppin' before you know it."

Sakura sighed and moved past him, settling into a corner of the bathroom. "This bathroom will be hard to breathe in with so many people here." Ino only shrugged.

Sasuke's sentiments echoed Sakura's, but he didn't say anything. Instead he shifted away from the door and plopped on the ground, drawing his knees up and placing a pillow on top of them. He leaned his head forward onto it, and let himself doze off.

* * *

**a/n**: Thanks for reading! drunk!Sasuke is slightly dumb and OOC. Anyway, leave a review and favorite and stuff, thanks!


End file.
